Project: Memories
by Sakshii
Summary: Katarina and Ahri make a bet: Make Sarah fall in love with Katarina. But, Katarina gets involved in an accident, and to save her, the scientists turn her into a machine and erase her memories. Will she remember?
1. Chapter 1 - What you want?

Project: Memories – League of legends fanfic

Chapter 1 – What do you want?

" _First Blood"_ the voice said.

Katarina was covered with her enemy blood. She grinned. The poor little mage hasn't even seen her when everything became dark.

"Nice play, Katarina." A sweet voice said.

Katarina turned to look at the person talking to her. Sarah Fortune was behind her, smiling.

"Thanks." The redhead said, looking at the other woman.

The game ended. it was already late and almost everyone was sleeping already.

When she got back to the lounge, the mass of fans came running to get an autograph from the legendary Sinister Blade.

She signed some and walked away.

"You're so sweet." She heard Sarah saying. She turned to look at the pirate and their eyes met.

She quickly walked out of the room, feeling the need to take a shower.

* * *

"Excuse me" Sarah said to her fan and followed Katarina. But it was too late. The Assassin disappeared through the halls of the institute.

Sarah went back to her room. The season was just beginning and she didn't know when she would go back to Bilgewater.

She loved being at the institute, but she also missed her home.

She had a pub, and guys all over her to help her with her needs. But she missed the cold breeze of the ocean, and the sound of the waves crashing against the ship.

"Seems like it isn't my lucky day" the pirate whispered to herself.

She went to her room and jumped in the bed. She looked at her nails and wondered how good it would be to scratch the noxian's back while they kissed fiercely.

Wait, what? why was the assassin in her mind? They've never showed any kind of interest on each other.

"I need a bath…" She murmured.

Sara waited the bathtub to fill and undressed. came slowly in, chills running down her spine as she felt the water in contact with her skin.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed that moment. She sighed, feeling the warm water fill in every part of her body.

After twenty minutes, she finished her bath and put her boxer panties and a T-shird.

She lay in her bed, and, fast as she did, she fell asleep.

* * *

Katarina walked through the halls, paying attention at the high walls and sculptures that adorned it.

She turned the corner and looked back, making sure that Sarah wasn't following her.

She went to her room. There, she took off all her knifes and daggers and put them on her desk.

She undressed and took a shower. Another normal day. When she finished her bath, she wrapped herself in a towel and held her hair in a high bun.

When she saw a little paper with her name on her bed.

"What the hell…"

" _Hi Katie, meet me tomorrow 2:20 P.M at the main lounge. Waiting for ya!_

 _xoxo Ahri"_

"Fucking fox." She murmured.

She put the paper in a drawer and dressed.

She lay in her bed and started thinking about the game. The way Sarah looked at her. She knew that look. And she wondered how it would feel to have the pirate's body against her own.

While thinking, her eyelids begin to weigh and she fell asleep.

* * *

 **hey there! it's been a while.**

 **so, i've changed several things on my fic bc i want it to be loyal to the lore, but i didn't want it to lose its essence.**

 **so i've made some changes on my characters personalities.**

 **i hope you still like it!**

 **thanks for reading.**

 **xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2- A bet?

Project: Memories

Chapter 2 – The bet

Katarina slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the clock. 9 A.M.

She rolled over on her bed, and stared the ceiling.

"I wonder what that fox is planning now..." She murmured to herself.

She got up and dressed her traditional clothing.

She went to the lounge and saw Sarah talking to Ashe. The bounty hunter and the queen were close friends.

Katarina was staring at Sarah, when the pirate looked at her. She quickly flicked her eyes to random places in the room. She's been caught.

Sarah couldn't hold a smile when she realized that the assassin was looking at her.

Several champions met at this time in the main hall of the institute, it was common to see them talking through the halls.

Katarina was thinking about what would Ahri want, when she felt arms sneaking around her waist.

"Hello sssister" She heard someone say. She already knew who was.

"Hey Cass! Why are you up so early?" She asked smiling. Cassiopeia wasn't the kind of person who liked waking up early.

"I have no idea… I tried to go back to sleep… didn't work at all…" she sighed with a dreamy look.

Katarina laughed, a genuine smile crossing her face. "I feel bad for you, Sis!".

"Yeah, I tooottaly believe you, Kat…" She said, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like to be with other champions" She asked. "Ahri wants to talk. But, I woke up early and now I have nothing to do, so I came here." Katarina said, looking at Sarah again.

"Oh… And, why are you staring Sarah Fortune? Do you like her?" Cassiopeia teased. "Hell no. And I'm not staring at her" Katarina said, a serious look on her face.

Her sister laughed. "Okay, Ssssis, I'm having some breakfast, want something?" She asked. "No, not hungry, but thanks for asking" Katarina said. "Okay, see you later!" Cassiopeia said, leaving.

Katarina decided to go for a walk. She'd do nothing for a long time.

She was wandering through the halls, lost in her own thoughts, when she found herself at the training room. She had nothing to do, why not stab dummies for a while.

She placed her poor targets and started stabbing. Soon, she felt her blood boiling up. The excitement of fighting taking over her body.

After an hour or two, she was still in her frenzy, hitting her three targets. She was panting when she heard someone. She turned to the door, pointing her daggers to some unwelcome spectator.

"Woah, calm down there. I was just watching you destroying the poor dummies." Sarah said with a smile.

"Hmph" Katarina groaned. Sarah walked towards the Noxian, circling the other woman, examining her perfect body. Long legs, perfect round butt, thin waist, strong abs, large breasts (smaller than her, but still impressive), the scar over her left eye adorning that beautiful face.

"See something you like?" the Noxian said with a grin.

"You bet…" the pirate said, her eyes still glued to the other woman's body.

Katarina's eyes followed her with curiosity, wondering what she'd do.

Sarah stopped in front of the Assassin. She slowly got closer to the noxian. Her eyes flicking between those beautiful green orbs and her ruby lips. She smiled. Almost. Just a little more.

The Noxian grabbed her arm. Her face stoic.

She held the pirate, her lips now close to the woman's ear. And she calmly whispered "I'm not that easy, red." She said. She grabbed one of the Redhead's hands and ran it through her waist and abs, shivering when she felt her nails lightly scratching her skin. "You need to work harder to get all this.". She placed a light kiss to the pirate's ear and felt the other woman tensing up. She grinned and left. Leaving a Stunned Sarah behind.

* * *

She went back to the main hall, satisfied with what just happened.

She heard the welcoming sound of Sona's etwhal, finding a couch not to close to the other champions, she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes, enjoying the soft sound and concentrating on her own breathing.

After some minutes, she felt someone's legs over her own, she didn't open her eyes. A few seconds later, she felt soft lips against her ear. "You should know that I wouldn't give up so easily". Sarah Fortune. Of course.

She felt those soft lips against her neck and slender fingers digging into her hair, lightly scratching her scalp. She didn't move. It wasn't unwelcome anyway. With her eyes still closed, she pressed her back against the couch and let herself relax for a while. She felt Sarah's head laying on her shoulder. Nobody could see them, so she wasn't really worried about it.

An hour later, she decided it was time for her to get up and look for that damn fox. Without a warn, she got up. Sarah was confuse, but didn't say anything. She just stayed there.

* * *

Katarina went to the cafeteria. Looking around, she found the vixen at a table, with a slice of cake in front of her.

She walked towards the table. Ahri didn't seem to notice her. She was about to have her first bite, when the Noxian sit in front of her.

"Hello for you too, Kat" she said sarcastically.

"what do you want?" she asked, not changing her expression.

"Geez. I want to have some fun with you" she said, grinning.

"Sorry, not interested. You're not my type" Katarina said.

"Ouch" she pouted, but it quickly faded into a smile. "I wasn't talking about myself anyway."

"Oh, so it does involve sex?"

"Well, that's up to you."

"What is it anyway?"

"I want you to make someone fall in love with you, Kitty Kat"

"What?" Katarina said drily.

"You heard me." The fox said. "And it's not like it would be hard for you anyway." She said, biting her lip and examining the Assassin's body.

"Who?"

"Sarah Fortune"

"Why her?"

"Cause she's hot, and she showed some interest in you. Why not?"

"I want to know why do you want her to fall in love with me"

"Personal stuff"

"Tell me"

"No"

Katarina knew Ahri wouldn't change her mind.

"Hmph. And what do I get?"

"Gold, and you can choose something you want".

"And that could be anything?"

"Yeah"

"Then if I do it, I want you to never bother me with something like that again." She said.

"Deal" The fox said.

The bet has begun.

* * *

 **Hey! I hoped you guys liked it. I'm trying to make their relationship a little more.. spicy.**

 **Well, that's it!**

 **thanks for reading xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 - you like me?

Project: Memories – Chapter 3 – You like me?

Katarina was mad. What she'd gotten herself into?

She was thinking about the bounty hunter. It wouldn't be so hard. And wouldn't be that bad either. It's not like she hasn't showed interest in the pirate anyway. Now she just had a reason to.

"You've been summoned." The locator said.

"And here we go" She was teleported to a platform.

* * *

Her team partners were Nami, Sarah, Darius and Rengar.

She ran to her lane and faced her enemy. "Oh my, seems like it's my lucky day" The man said. She rolled her eyes. "A shame I can't say the same"

"Aww c'mon." he taunted. "Show us you have emotions, just so you won't look like a bot."

She felt her blood boil.

" _Minions Have spawned"_ the locator said.

Katarina waited for the perfect moment, throwing her daggers at the man. He groaned in pain. Looking at his wounded shoulder. He looked back at the woman, but it was already too late, she was gone. He suddenly felt a weight over his shoulders and fell to the ground. Katarina laughed and whispered "Poor Yasuo, you can't even be compared to a bot."

She cut his throat and listen to his gasp of pain. And the body is taken from the lane.

She kept killing him in so many different ways that the man was wondering how many people she'd killed before.

She was about to recall to her base, when she heard Draven's laugh. God, she hated it. She looked to the jungle by her side and saw Sarah running towards her lane. Panting, bleeding and barely keeping herself up.

"Fuck…" she murmured. She ran on Sarah's direction and used Shunpo on Draven, followed by her death lotus.

" _An enemy has been slain_ " The locator said.

"You okay?" She asked, offering kneeling by the woman's side.

"Yeah… Thank you" The pirate said. Still panting and covering a pretty deep wound on her abs. Katarina groaned. She didn't believe that she'd do it, but she picked the pirate up and recalled. Sarah looked at her, confused. But didn't fight the Assassin anyway.

After that, they went back to the lanes and continued the game.

* * *

40 minutes later, the game ended. When Katarina turned to go, she heard a groan of pain. She turned and saw Sarah limping.

"Need some help?" She asked.

"N-no, I'm fine!" Sarah said. But, when she tried to take another step, her ankle flinch and she fell. "damn!" she groaned. Katarina walked towards her, and once more she got the woman in her arms.

"My my, what's gotten into you today?" She asked with a grin. Looking up to the Assassin who just snorted and ignored her question.

Katarina took Sarah into her arms and carried her to the infirmary.

"Coming!" a voice said. Akali appeared on her nurse clothes. "Hi Kat!". The ninja and the assassin were close enough for Akali to call her that. They became friends in the last season. The rooms were full, so they became roommates, and their friendship came with time. She was one of the few people who Katarina liked and cared about.

"Fortune? What happened?" She asked. "I just sprained my ankle, nothing serious." She said.

"Kat, put her on the stretcher, please".

Katarina nodded and entered the room, softly lowering the other woman on the stretcher. Their eyes met again. Their faces only inches apart. Katarina was close enough that Sarah could feel her respiration. Sarah closed her eyes and slowly closed the distance. She felt their lips lightly brushing.

Katarina grinned and stepped back.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked down. Smiling. The noxian was playing with fire.

Akali put a bandage on Sarah's feet. "You need to get some rest. Don't force it too much and you'll be fine in a day or two". She said smiling. "Okay, doc. Thank you" she said.

"Kat, I think it's better if you help her get to her room" Akali said. "Mhm" the redhead said.

"do you have plans for tonight?" Akali asked.

"no, why?"

"wanna have dinner? Your sister is coming"

"Yeah, ok." she said.

"7:00 p.m."

"Fine" she said with a soft smile.

Katarina took Sarah to her room. "Thank you."

"You're welcome"

Sarah rounded Katarina's neck with her arms.

"I have to thank you properly. You're my hero after all" she said.

"No need to" The assassin said.

Sarah got closer and kissed her cheek, more like the end of her soft lips. She smiled and entered her room.

Katarina simply walked away.

* * *

 _At dinner._

Katarina was helping Akali with the dinner. The other woman stared at her and noticed that Kat was too quiet.

"Are you okay, Katie?" She asked.

"Yeah… why?"

"Huh… nothing! Right, what's happening between you and Sarah?" She asked smiling.

"Nothing"

"Oh, C'mon Kat, you carried her to the infirmary today! I've never seen you do that to anyone!"

"I was just trying to help"

"Fine…" she said laughing.

"I'm serious" She said.

"Okay,okay! Let's eat, I'm starving!"

They went to the table and they all served.

Katarina watched her sister tell stories and couldn't hold a smile when she remembered all those things.

The dinner lasted a few hours and they finally departed.

* * *

Katarina and Cassiopeia went to the noxus wing.

When the redhead got to her room, she jumped into her bed. She was exhausted.

"I need a bath."

She went to the bathroom and decided to fill the tub.

She slowly came in, sighing for the warm water in contact with her skin and her body relaxed immediately.

she stayed in the tub for several minutes, enjoying her bath, and decided that she decided she had to tell her sister about the bet.

She went off the tub and put a T-shirt and shorts.

She went to her sister's room and knocked on the door.

"Who's that?" Cassiopeia shouted from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Cass!"

"And who exactly is 'me'?" She asked.

"The pizza delivery" Katarina said wryly.

No answer.

"Oh, C'mon, Cass! it's me, Katarina, your sister! You remember?"

"Oh" She opened the door. "Hi Katie! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… huh… I have something to tell you" she said, nervous.

"about…?" She asked.

"About something I've done…" she bitted her lower lip.

"Can you please tell me?"

"Right, huh… I made a bet with Ahri…" she said, staring the ground.

"Oh, about what?" Cassiopeia asked, approaching the redhead.

"I have to…"

"Hurry Katie! I'm curious"

"I have to make Sarah Fortune fall in love with me!" She said.

"WHAT?!"

"I know! It's crazy"

"how will you do it?"

"Well… I was expecting you could help me…" Katarina said, smiling to her sister.

"No! no way!" Cassiopeia said.

"Oh, C'mon Caaaaass, pleeease" Katarina said pouting. "You have to help meee"

"Ugh… alright…" she said snorting.

"YAAAAY" Katarina said cheerfully and hugged her sister.

Cassiopeia was the only person who knew this other side of Katarina. The playful girl who liked to eat chocolate, write songs and laugh at bad jokes. The opposite of the bloodthirsty dreaded Noxian assassin.

She smiled at the other woman, she was like a little girl.

"You know that I hate you, right Kat?" She said.

"Nah, you love me! And I love you too!" She said.

Cassiopeia laughed at her older sister and hugged back.

"Can I sleep with you?" Katarina asked.

"Of course! Girls night!"

They watched some matches. Cass was playing with Katarina's hair. The redhead slowly fell asleep.

Cassie kissed her cheek, turned to the other side of the bed and fell asleep too.

* * *

 **Even tho I changed the way Kat behaves around Sarah, i wanted to keep her being cute around her sister and friends.**

 **she has feelings too y'know.**

 **well, i hope it doesn't look weird.**

 **and hope you guys are ready for some lit sutff later!**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Project: Memories – Chapter 4

 **This chapter contains explicit content (F/F).**

* * *

Katarina groaned. She didn't want to be awake. Snorting, she opened her eyes and looked at her sister's pacific face while she was sleeping. Her sister was a beautiful woman, even after being cursed and transformed into a gorgon.

She carefully got out of the bed, trying to not wake Cass and silently left her sister's room and went to hers.

Katarina got into her room and looked at her schedule and realized that she had no games.

She opened her window to let the day light take over her room, she looked for some comfortable clothes and turned on her radio. Listening to the songs, feeling the light summer breeze against her face. She stayed there, and allowed herself to relax a little. Enjoying the peaceful silence. Some people were outside, it was a beautiful day.

She thought about the bet again. She'd been in love. Once. A long time ago…

Shaking her head, trying to avoid the thoughts and the wave of feelings trying to take over her, she decided to look for the pirate. She had to do something anyway.

She went to Sarah's pub. It was close to the pool and there were some people enjoying the beautiful day.

When she got there, she saw Sarah cleaning the counter and talking to Caitlyn. Katarina started stare at her. Sarah noticed and whispered something to Caitlyn, who looked at her back. A moment later, the officer walked away.

Katarina walked towards the counter.

"May I help you?" The pirate asked.

"Get me a beer"

"As you wish." She said. Turning back to one of the barrels behind her, filling a cup with the liquid. It was nice and cold. Perfect.

She gave it to the redhead, who immediately took a sip, closing her eyes and enjoying it. she opened her eyes, examining the pirate calmly.

"See something you like?" The pirate teased, repeating the same thing Katarina said to her.

"You bet.."

Sarah grinned. They stayed there in silence for a while. Their gazes locked on each other.

"I thought you weren't supposed to force your ankle"

"My, now you're even looking up for me. How sweet" Sarah said.

Katarina snorted, rolling her eyes.

The silence was back for a moment.

Katarina saw a couch, she shot a look for Sarah and walked towards the couch. Sitting there and waiting.

Sarah walked towards her, sitting by her side and putting her legs over Katarina's.

The Noxian put her hand on the pirate's thigh, her fingers slowly rubbing circles over her leg. The pirate just played with her hair again. They stayed like that for a while. Enjoying the caresses.

Till Katarina looked at her. "Want to get some lunch with me? We could do something together after that". She said. Moving her hand to the inner part of her thigh.

Sarah grinned. "Yeah. Why not"

They went to the cafeteria. The smell of food and the sound immediately taking over them. They found a table and waited for the waitress to get their orders.

They spent the rest of the time in silence, shooting gazes at each other. Katarina felt Sarah's feet rubbing her leg slowly. She didn't move.

After lunch, they went to the yard, there weren't many people outside, making the place peaceful. Katarina relaxed. Her body enjoying the warm breeze. She stopped walking and sat on a bench, under some trees. Sarah looked at her. Katarina grinned.

She pulled Sarah closer by her hand, the pirate sat on her lap, their faces mere inches away. She grabbed Sarah's ass with a hand, the pirate gasped.

Her other hand on her chin, pulling her closer, their lips brushing. She stopped there and grinned. The pirate couldn't resist anymore, and quickly closed the distance between them.

The kiss wasn't slow and passionate. It was hungry, hot, and burning with lust. Katarina's hands grabbing Sarah's ass, moving to scratch her legs. Sarah broke the kiss to hold a moan. The Noxian's lips moved to her jaw and then her neck, kissing and biting her.

Sarah held her close, panting. She felt the need to undress right there and let the redhead have her way with her. but she didn't.

Katarina went back to her lips again. Kissing hungrily, till she bit her lower lip. Sarah moaned.

They stopped for a while, the kiss turning into a slow pace, Katarina's hands still on her, caressing her legs. Sarah entangled her fingers in her hair, scratching her scalp while they kept it like that for a while.

They heard some steps, and decided it was time to go.

* * *

Sarah went to the pub thinking about the kiss.

"what the hell happened there?" she murmured.

She didn't know exactly, but she didn't even care about that, she wanted more.

After some hours, Sarah was about to open the pub. She was cleaning the counter when Ashe approached.

"Hi, Ashe"

"Hey, Sarah…" She said, sniffing. It was clear that the Queen was crying.

"Hey…What happened?"

"Tryndamere and I argued again" she said. "He was really upset this time…"

"Oh, honey… you want to talk about that?"

"No… I just want a drink…"

"Fine"

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"You mind if I sleep into your room today?" She asked.

"Of course not! You can stay with me as long as you want! You know, right?" she said, ripping off a tear that escaped from the Queen's blue eyes.

Ashe nodded.

"Thanks, red"

Sarah made Ashe's drink and talked the archer.

* * *

The champions started to appear and get their drinks. Ashe was already drunk and Sarah decided to take her to the room.

"Naah, I don't wanna go Sarah."

"C'mon Ashe! You have no choice!" she said, pulling the Archer.

Sarah guided her to the bedroom and put her in the bed.

"Thanks Sarah!" she murmured.

"You're welcome, honey" Sarah said.

Sarah left Ashe at the room and went back to the bar. When she got there, she saw the Noxians together, they were all laughing and talking.

Katarina was in the bar. Her sister convinced her to go with the rest of the noxians. She liked to go out, but not with Draven. He was really annoying when he was drunk.

"Are you having a good time, sis?" Cassie asked, sitting by her side.

"Yeah…" Katarina said, giving her a light smile.

"No, you're not. You can't lie to me, Kat".

"I have to tell you something" she said.

"What's it?"

"I kissed Sarah" she said, taking a sip of her beer.

"You what?!" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Kat, you know that what you're doing isn't right…" Cassiopeia said, worried. "Last time-

"Don't worry, sis". Katarina cut her. "It won't be like that…"

Cassiopeia looked at her, worried. Katarina smiled. "Come on, I'm too sober right now"

* * *

After a few hours, everyone left and Sarah closed the bar.

The pirate went back to her room. Ashe was pacifically sleeping. She was going to bed when she heard a knock.

She opened the door and was surprised with a soft pair of lips captured hers.

"Hey there" Katarina whispered against her lips.

"The hell are you doing here?" Sarah asked, still a little confused, but she didn't step back.

"I thought we could do something together... and I think I've lost my room keys…" She said, kissing Sarah again. Her hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

Sarah cut the kiss and looked at her. She couldn't hold a laugh.

"You're drunk!" She said. She couldn't believe she lived enough to see the legendary Sinister blade drunk and kissing her in front of her room.

"I'm not!" Katarina said.

"Oh fuck." Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "Come, you can stay for the night."

She guided Katarina to her bed and turned away when she felt a hand holding her fist.

"Won't you join me here, pirate?" Katarina said, pulling her to the bed.

"No" Sarah said, smiling and sitting by the redhead's side.

"You know you want to" She said, getting up and pulling Sarah into a kiss.

Hands wandered again. She put her hand on Sarah's thigh, slowly caressing her leg, then it made its way to her waist. Then her breasts. The Assassin groping her large breasts softly, feeling her nipple hard between her fingers. The bounty hunter moaned softly into the kiss, trying her best to keep her voice low so she wouldn't wake up the archer in the other room.

Katarina started pulling Sarah's shirt up, in a failed attempt to take it off. Sarah smiled and undressed to her. Katarina ogled those perfect orbs in front of her. So soft, begging to be touched. She took one of the hardened nipples in her mouth and sucked on it lightly. Slowly. She licked around it, sucked and bit. Not too hard. Just enough to feel good.

She changed positions, Sarah was now laying under her, while the noxian was still playing with her breasts. She moaned. Katarina caressed the other breast with the same hunger.

She started making her way down, kissing the pirate's entire body, until she reached her waist. She pulled the pirate's pants down, allowing herself to see the damp cloth covering her sex. Her mouth was watering.

She kissed Sarah's thighs, making the other woman quiver under her touch. She placed a chaste kiss over Sarah's heated core. The pirate bit her lip to keep herself from moaning way too loud.

She finally took off the last piece of cloth on the pirate's body. She looked beautiful, Katarina couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or just lust.

She went back to work, her tongue slipping between the woman's drenched folds, licking every single part of it. God, She tasted amazing! She sucked on Sarah's clit, making her gasp loudly. Sarah's hand grabbed the back of the assassin's head.

When it was too much for, she gasped loudly and bit her lip, moaning while her body trembled and started shaking. Katarina didn't stop her ministrations until the pirate was done, breathing heavily, her eyelids half closed.

Katarina laid by her side. "Looks like you enjoyed it" she teased.

"You bet" Sarah said, between raged breaths.

Katarina turned to the other side, quickly falling asleep.

It confused Sarah. But she was too tired to think about it. she just closed her eyes and drifted into her own sleep.

* * *

 **I told you guys i'd change somethings hahaha**

 **well, it's something new and i hope you guys like it. don't worry. all the fluff will come back eventually, i promise.**

 **i just want to make the fic better and have more context.**

 **thanks for reading!**

 **xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Project: Memories – Chapter 5- Secret

Katarina opened her eyes. Her head was burning. She tried to turn, but she was stuck by something. She looked at her side and saw the still sleeping red head, her legs tangled with hers.

The pirate was naked, and she had flashes of the night before. Hopefully, her plan was working.

When she tried to move, the pirate cuddled up more in her. Katarina could feel her breathing against her neck.

She carefully took out Sarah's arm of her chest and left the bed. Immediately, she felt nauseated.

"fucking hangover…" she murmured putting her hand over her head.

She was leaving the room when she heard something.

"leaving already?" Sarah said sleepily.

Katarina didn't turn. But she knew that the pirate was smiling.

"Yeah. Didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok. You could at least thank me properly for letting you stay for the night, huh?" Sarah said, sneaking her arms around the noxian's waist, placing a kiss to her back.

"Yesterday wasn't enough?" Katarina asked.

Sarah giggled. "Yeah, I think you have a point". She yawned.

"Can you let me go now?"

"Alright, alright" Sarah said, kissing her back again. She finally loosened her grip on the other woman's waist.

Katarina was about to leave the room when she heard Sarah's dramatic sigh.

She turned, and looked at Sarah. She was smiling, obviously.

"What?" She said drily.

"Just wondering when I'll see you again" she said, with a dreamy look.

Katarina snorted. And finally left the room.

* * *

Sarah picked her clothes and dressed a t-shirt and shorts. She smiled. She had a different feeling about the noxian, but she didn't think about it too much. It was just sex after all. She couldn't keep herself from thinking about the night before. The look in Katarina's eyes, the way she kissed her. it was a lot to process and she couldn't wait for their next encounter.

"You didn't tell me you were dating Katarina" Ashe said, smiling to the pirate.

"And I'm not. Since when are you awake?" Sarah asked.

Ashe laughed.

"ten minutes or something" She said, fixing her hair. "When would you tell me?"

"I wouldn't. And I'm not dating her"

"Oh, reeeally?"

"Yeah. It was just a one night stand, you know."

"Mhmm" Ashe teased.

"You're such a dork" Sarah said, laughing.

"You like her?" Ashe asked.

"Nope"

"I think she likes you"

"And why do you think that?"

"Intuition" she said smiling.

Sarah smiled.

"Well, my intuition says you're wrong. And even if you were right, I'm not interested."

"I bet" Ashe said.

"I've got to go, wanna have lunch with me later?"

"Yeah. Of course." Ashe said.

"See you later then".

* * *

Sarah left the room and went to the bar. She was cleaning up when she saw the nine-tailed fox coming in. The fox looked around, examining the place.

She went to the balcony.

"Morning, red" She said smiling.

Sarah smiled back. "Morning, Babe. May I help you with something?"

"Ummm… coffee would be nice. It's too early for alcohol"

"You're getting old, my friend" Sarah said, giggling.

"Mmmm" Ahri murmured.

"well, may I help you with something?"

Ahri opened a wide smile.

"Well, I've seen you going out with an interesting someone last night…"

"You're not the only one who wants to have some fun, you know"

"for how long have you been seeing each other?"

"Not too long. I never even had interest on her or anything. She just caught my attention"

"that makes me wonder…".

"what?"

"would you like to make a bet with me?" she said playfully.

"a bet?"

"Yes"

"what would I get?"

"well, three bags of gold. And something of your choice. Anything" she said.

"Interesting… And what do I have to do?"

"You have to make Katarina fall in love with you"

"Are you out of your mind? I doubt she'd ever fall in love with someone." Sarah said laughing.

"C'mon. We both know you can do it."

"Well… I like money. And it's not like I won't have fun anyway… okay. I accept it. tho, what do you get if I lose?"

"A kiss"

* * *

Later, the pirate decided to go back to her room. She left her keys with one of the pub waitresses and left. She was walking around the halls, admiring the beautiful architecture of the place, looking at the giant panels that illustrated the battles and provinces of Runeterra.

She was proud for being there. Leaving her old life behind wasn't easy, she loved to sail and go anywhere she wanted. Although now, she had a place to stay, good food to eat, people loved her, she was safe and she received a great amount of gold. She missed, but this was more than she could've ever dreamed of.

When she finally got to her room, she just jumped on her bed and stayed there for some time. Closing her eyes and focusing on breathing.

She was almost falling asleep when she heard a knock. Ignoring it, she closed her eyes again. Another knock. Ignored. Another one. And the person kept knocking, till she finally gave up.

"God, I thought you'd never open the fucking door." A very annoyed Katarina said.

"Oh, it's you."

"Hm. Should I leave?" She asked, drily.

"No" Sarah said, pulling her closer, her arms around the assassin's neck. "Definitely not".

She pulled her in for a kiss. Katarina kissed her back, but there was something wrong. She wasn't being aggressive, or even showing some kind of dominance, as she did the other times.

Sarah pulled back. Katarina's hands pulling her close by her waist.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, worried.

"Nothing"

Sarah gave her a little peck on the lips. "Tell me. I might not be the closest person to you, but looks like you need to talk."

Katarina nodded. Sarah pulled her to her bed, she patted the place in between her legs, Katarina snorted, but didn't complain. She just sat there, leaning back against Sarah's chest. The pirate rubbed little circles on her chest.

"What's going on?"

"Stupid stuff of my brother and the noxian general. They say it's better for him to take my father's place instead of me. Which is stupid, cause I'm the one that spend my entire life preparing for this moment."

"And why do they say that?"

"Cause I've made a mistake."

"Hmm. Well, and what was it?"

"Doesn't matter. After that, my father sent one of his men to kill me. Which gave me this scar."

"Your father tried to kill you?!"

"nothing much happened tho."

Sarah unconsciously pulled her closer to her chest. Placing a little kiss on the top of her head. Katarina froze. She wasn't used to this kind of affection. But she didn't try to leave.

They stayed there for some more time. She listened to Katarina while she wanted to talk. she knew that the noxian needed it.

When the noxian had nothing else to say, they kissed, and touched, and explored each other's bodies until they had no energy left. It wasn't passionate, just sex, after all. When they both were too tired to keep going, they just stayed in bed, Katarina fell asleep quickly. The sun was already rising. But Sarah didn't care. She was resting her head on the noxian's back, running her nails on her back. She had been through a lot, that's why she was so cold. That's how she protected herself her entire life.

* * *

Katarina woke up, she didn't want to. She didn't sleep this well for a long time, it was too nice for her to let go. She could still feel the other woman rubbing her back. it felt nice. She smiled a little. It was a nice way to wake up.

Of course, she wouldn't tell the other woman that.

"You know, you're not all cold…" She heard Sarah whisper. "And I think that scar makes you even more beautiful".

Katarina smiled to that. But she decided to just pretend she was waking up. she slowly turned and opened her eyes.

"Hey" The pirate said.

"hm" she murmured.

Sarah leaned in and kissed her.

They both felt their hearts fluttering, but they didn't want to admit it.

The kiss was different this time. It wasn't fast, filled with lust. It was slow, passionate. Sarah cupped her cheek and caressed it. Katarina's hands ran up and down Sarah's waist. They enjoyed it, and took their time. When they pulled back, Sarah rested her forehead against Katarina's.

"We have to go…" She whispered.

Katarina cupped her cheek. "Mhm… I know". She said.

* * *

 **Hello guys! i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. i thought i'd make something cute this time.**

 **i have some ideas but im busy with college stuff, so i'm sorry for being slow to post the chapters.**

 **anyway, hope you liked it!**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Project: Memories – Chapter 6 – Flashbacks: Katarina

Katarina was confused. She didn't know why she'd come to Sarah to talk. She was used to deal with her problems by herself. She didn't need anyone else. Then why?

After she left the pirate's room, she went back to hers. She needed to think.

She had a familiar feeling on her stomach. Something she didn't feel for a long time. Since she'd lost someone…

She shook her head. It wasn't a good time for memories. She needed a new plan. She knew the pirate felt something too.

She went to the cafeteria. she wasn't hungry or anything. She just didn't want to be alone with her own thoughts. She wanted distance from her memories.

When she arrived, she saw her sister. She didn't even realize she was approaching her sister. She just did. She sat there.

"Hi sis!" Cassiopeia said.

No response. Katarina just stared the table.

"Kat?" She tried again.

Nothing.

"Kat, you're scaring me"

Katarina finally looked at her. she looked tired, and just wanted to go to her room and sleep for the rest of the day. But she needed to talk to someone.

"I need you, Cass…" She whispered.

Cassiopeia went to her side and hugged her. She heard a low sigh coming from her sister. Something was wrong.

"I'm here, Kat." She said. Stroking her sister's hair.

* * *

Sarah watched them from the door. Katarina looked tired and… upset. Very upset.

She didn't know what happened, but she was worried. What? Worried? Why? She wasn't even close to the assassin. They were just having sex. And that bet.. but that wasn't important at the moment.

She went to the noxian's room after them. She just wanted to make sure.

She had a weird feeling. She never felt like that before. but it didn't matter. She just kept walking.

* * *

"What's wrong, kat?"

"I missed her…"

"Who?"

"…"

"Lexi?"

Katarina nodded. "I've been thinking a lot about her lately…"

"Is there a reason for that?"

"Maybe the fact that I'm going out with fortune and she has some of Lexi's habits"

"So… you like her?"

"No. I mean… I don't know. Yesterday I was mad because of the politics thing and I went right to her. I don't even know why."

"trying not to take that personally." Cassiopeia said playfully.

"I never missed her so much, Cass…"

"I know…" She said, sitting by her sister's side and pulling her close.

Katarina leaned against her sister. Trying to figure out a way to control her feelings.

"It's gonna be okay."

* * *

 _it was the first day of the new group training on the noxian army._

 _Katarina's first day as general. She was proud of herself. Being just 18 and the youngest general. She was willing to make the strongest army noxus ever saw. She was gonna be the best. And prove to her father that she was worth. That bastard would never try to kill her again._

 _Her blood boiled up. clenching her teeth, she tried to control the anger that tried to take over her body._

 _She started the first combat training. She watched as they fought. Noticing what had to be changed, their strengths and weaknesses._

 _Discarded the ones that were weak, took the stronger ones. But some stayed to serve as medics and tanks._

 _She saw a girl, staring right at her. The girl examined Katarina, trying not to be obvious, but the redhead noticed. She didn't like that._

 _The girl had a long dark hair. A well-trained body. She looked strong. And she was beautiful._

 _Katarina shook her head. No distractions._

 _After combat training, she was going back to her dorm. When she heard steps._

 _She stopped and turned. Nobody._

 _She kept walking, paying more attention to the sounds. Steps again._

 _She stopped._

" _Whoever is it, show yourself!" She ordered._

" _Someone's bossy" She heard, followed by a giggle._

 _It was the dark-haired girl again. She looked even prettier this close. She had deep blue eyes. and an amazing voice._

" _What do you want?" Katarina asked drily._

" _Well, I just wanted to introduce myself to my general." She said smiling._

 _Katarina just stared at her._

" _Well, my name is Lexi." She said._

" _hm" Katarina said, turning to leave._

" _Wait!" Lexi shout._

" _What?" Katarina said. Not turning to look at her._

" _Ok, I didn't want to introduce myself. I just.. well… umm… "_

" _Just say it." She said, impatient._

" _I think you're very pretty… and I decided to try and maybe see if you don't wanna..." She stepped closer, her lips on the redhead's ear "have some fun.."_

 _Katarina turned. Her face yet stoic. She didn't say a word when she pulled the girl into a kiss. They kissed fiercely. Her hands grabbing the girl's rear and squeezing. It felt amazing. She heard Lexi whimper and grinned to that._

 _She bit the other girl's lower lip before they broke the kiss._

" _Well.. that was kinda easier than I thought." Lexi said, trying to catch up her breath._

 _They went back to Katarina's dorm. Neither of them had too much sleep. But they were really satisfied._

 _By the morning, Katarina sent the girl away. Lexi looked disappointed, but didn't complain, she just left._

* * *

There was a knock. It took Katarina out of her thoughts. She felt tears running down her cheeks. And quickly wiped them off.

"Won't you get the door?"

Cassiopeia was laying by her side.

"Hmmmm you can do that." She said, almost asleep.

"You dummy. You'll owe me for that." She said playfully.

"Mhmmm"

She opened the door.

"hey." The pirate said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just noticed that you looked upset this morning and decided to check. People said you were with your sister, so I came…"

"I'm fine."

"You're not a good liar, Kat."

Katarina smiled a little. The other woman seemed genuinely worried about her. that was nice.

"Cass, I'm gonna get some coffee. Want something?"

"No, I'm good with my great amount of ignorance and laziness!"

Katarina laughed.

* * *

She went with Sarah to the main hall, the place she liked to sit, away from everyone else.

They sat there. Sarah sat by Katarina's side, her hand immediately tangling itself on the other woman's hair.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked.

Katarina shook her head. She shifted, resting her head on the other woman's lap. She closed her eyes and just let Sarah play with her hair. It felt nice, and helped her to forget about her ghosts. Sarah's hand moved to her cheek, caressing her. smiling a little to the noxian's actions. They almost looked like a real couple.

Katarina scratched the pirate's arm with her nails, lightly.

They spent some time there, time enough so everyone else was gone already. It was getting late.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?" Sarah asked back, a little confused.

"Taking care of me. I mean… it's not like we have something. We just have sex. And I never gave you a reason to care about me."

"Well, having sex with you is a great reason to care about you, y'know." She giggled.

Katarina sighed.

"I mean it. We never had anything like this. We didn't even talk to each other. I like this. I like what we have now. And I care about you because of that."

"Is this a thing now?"

"Do you want this to be?"

Katarina looked at the redhead. She was serious.

"hm"

"That's not an answer, Katarina" Sarah said.

"Will you be okay with that? Don't you have tons of other people expecting to have a good fuck with you?" she asked drily.

"Well, I'm not talking about them.. I'm talking about.. us?"

"Hm"

"Tell me what you want…" she caressed Katarina's cheek again.

"Yeah. Sounds fine to me."

"Okay then"

"Okay."

"I'm getting sleepy. Maybe I should go back to my room"

"Fine"

"is that all?" Katarina opened one eye.

"What do you expect me to say?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Maybe that you want to come with me…?"

Sarah smiled. The noxian really wanted her to?

"Alright."

Both walked back to the dorms. Neither of them saying anything. When they got there, Katarina pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't fast, desperate. No. It was slow, like the kiss they shared by the morning. Sarah liked it, and so did Katarina.

Katarina tried to do more, but she was tired. She yawned. Sarah laughed.

"Let's just get some sleep."

"mhm" she said, pulling Sarah closer to her. Her skin felt so nice against her own.

They went to bed, and as they did, both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

 **Hello! thanks for reading another chapter!**

 **i want to make them cute, but following the story line and all that.**

 **also, Lexi is one of my oc's and i thought i'd put her here so it would make some more sense to the story.**

 **well, that's all for now! hope y'all liked it.**


End file.
